Searching for Clues
by Aeryth
Summary: Not mine. Oneshot. Naomi Misora is investigating the scene of a murder case together with someone calling himself Ryuzaki. But this Ryuzaki is, well, NOT normal.


I DID NOT MAKE THIS. This is a cosplay video I found on Youtube, made by embolismic . It will be the top result if you search on Youtube 'searching for clues death note'. Please watch it if you like this ^.^

All credit goes to embolismic. With their permission I wrote a fanfic version of their cosplay.

Now I hope they, and everyone else will enjoy this fanfic ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way.

* * *

Ryuzaki crawled over the floor on the crime scene he was investigating with Naomi Misora. As he reached the rug, he seemed intrigued.

"Flowers... What do the flowers mean?" He mumbled while he circled over the rug on all fours. "They must be a secret of the clue."

Naomi walked around the corner then. "Ryuzaki..?" He looked up. "What are you doing?"

"_Flowers..._" He started to crawl around again, his eyes stuck to the rug again.

"Okay..." Naomi walked past him carefully, and made her way to the couch to sit down. "Anyway, I think I'm going to count on other clues, right now for the murder case..." She said slowly. Ryuzaki shook his head slightly at her, as if she had appeared unreasonable to him. "… than flowers..."

He crawled past her and sniffed loudly. Then abruptly stopped for a second. "Ooohh, marigolds!" he said excitedly, with a bright smile, and dragged himself around the corner on the other side of the living room.

He had not disappeared around the corner one second ago, when he crawled in again, from the first corner, even more energetic, and started circling the rug again.

Naomi, who had been writing notes on the clues she might find useful, looked up. "How long are you going to be doing this for?" He ignored her, and kept crawling around. "The flowers really won't give you that many clues. … Nor will the cat." she added when he pet the house cat which had walked in during his crawling. Pet was not quite the right expression though, he looked more like he was clawing its back.

He ignored her still, and crawled around the corner, the first corner, that led to the kitchen section of the house. Almost around the corner, he fell flat on his belly and dragged himself away. Naomi tried to shake the thoughts off, and continued writing her notes.

Just like last time he went around the corner he reappeared from the corner on the other end of the room faster than anyone should be able to move. With less than a second between disappearing and reappearing.

This time he crawled straight over to the house cat, which was lying on the rug now. "What are you?" he asked it. He mumbled something else to the cat. As if it understood that it was being asked a question, it meowed lightly. He tilted his head and smiled at it, then sat up more straight, and looked over at Naomi.

Naomi had been watching the strange incident. "Ryuzaki..." was all the said, not able to find the words. He stood up.

"Would you like some coffee? Coffee always brings me up in the morning." while he talked jumped a little on the spot, like an overexcited child, then stared at her expectantly.

"Uh, I guess..."

"Okay!" He jumped out quickly, laughing weirdly all the while, going back the kitchen again. Naomi returned to her notes with a sigh.

Ryuzaki walked in again few seconds later, this time from around the same corner, and walked up to Naomi. He held a blank white plastic mask in front of his face. He leaned in close to Naomi, who didn't look up from her notes until he was about a heads width away.

"Oh my-" She instinctively slapped at the mask, while Ryuzaki leaned back to reasonable distance. "...God!" She stood up and snatched the mask out of his hand. He seemed to try to make up for the lack of cover with his hand. "Ryuzaki! I thought you said were going to get coffee."

He swayed a little back and forth nervously, with a thumb in his mouth. "W-Well... I drank it." His arms dropped, as if he tried to look ashamed of himself.

Naomi sighed again. "... Figures." She sat back down and flung the mask straight upwards, resulting in it landing by her feet. Ryuzaki quickly bend down and picked it up to hold it in front of his face again as he walked out.

Five seconds later, she was distracted from writing her notes at the sound of a teaspoon clinking against the sides of a cup. Ryuzaki had walked back in, again from the same corner, and was holding two cups of coffee.

"I thought you said you drank the coffee." He just reached for the cup that was pinned between his arm and ribs, took it up in front of his head, then held it out for Naomi. Then seemed to change his mind again, and gave her the cup in his other hand anyway. Then he walked by her, and sat up on the other end of the couch, in a strange position with his knees up in front of him. Naomi decided to ignore it, and drank her own coffee.

As soon as the first mouthful was in her mouth, she instantly started coughing, and spitting it back out again. "Misora-sama!" he said, while she kept coughing. He lifted his index finger and waved his whole arm up and down, while saying: "When something enters your mouth, you shall not spit it out!" By then she was finally getting the last of it out of her mouth.

"Murderously sweet!" She coughed. "What the h-heck?" She looked in her cup for a few last seconds, while getting the last coughs out too. "Urgh, tastes like dirt!"

"Dirt isn't sweet!" Ryuzaki claimed, took a spoonful of the substance and chewed on it and the spoon. Naomi watched, disgusted.

"Sweet dirt..." She coughed once again, against her will. She stood up, and walked out to the kitchen. "I can still wash up my mouth." she explained, all while Ryuzaki was caught up in slurping the sugar out of his cup loudly. She heard him make a satisfied sound before she was around the corner.

* * *

He put the empty cup on the small table next to him, then reached over for cup Naomi had left behind and emptied it for her, placing the cup next his own. He was about the get up then his visual twin walked into the room, with the mask in front of his face. He curled up tighter, as if he was afraid of the one sitting down on the couch next to him. He dropped the mask.

"L-san." B said, still looking afraid.

"B-kun." L reached for something in his pocket, and B looked over, with great curiosity. L pulled out a big lollipop and handed it to B.

"Thank yoouuu." B beamed, was about to start licking it when he turned his head back to L, who too had a lollipop.. He frowned. "Ls is bigger..."

"I am the bigger man of this relationship."

B didn't like the sound of that. "I challenge you to a duel!" he said and pointed the lollipop at L in a challenging manner.

"Our lollipops are going to break, you know..." B dismissed the idea of a duel, and started licking his lollipop, while L had started doing that long ago.

* * *

Naomi walked back to the living to find Ryuzaki still sitting in the couch, now licking a lollipop. Both of them.

"Oh my God!" Both their heads looked up at her at the same time. One of them, the one furthest away, seemed to get shocked, and almost fell off the couch, while the other quickly grabbed the mask next to him, and held it up in front of his face, like he had before. He could not lick the lollipop through the mask, so he rubbed it against the mouth of the mask instead. "There are two of you!"

A second of silence passed, then Non-Mask-Ryuzaki said: "Yes..." just as Naomi asked: "Ryuzaki?"

"I'm Ryuzaki!" Non-Mask-Ryuzaki said, pointing at himself with the lollipop.

"Naomi-san!" Mask-Ryuzaki called as he jumped off the couch, to kneel right in front of her.

"That's Rex!" Non-Mask Ryuzaki not pointed at Kneel-Ryuzaki.

Kneel-Ryuzaki took a second to decide his response to Pointing-Ryuzaki, decided to go for: "Woof." over his shoulder, before ignoring him, and turning completely to Naomi.

Kneel-Ryuzaki bend his head down, and took a deep breath, seeming to to take a moment to find the words. "Naomi-san." He said with a much more serious voice than before. He took her hand. "Please accept this, as a symbol..." He put the lollipop in her hand. "... of my love."

Naomi reacted the first way she thought of. She kicked Loving-Ryuzaki in the gut, who fell to the floor with a pained scream, and was about to go after Pointing-Ryuzaki, but he quickly got out of her instant reach. Naomi stood for a few seconds, not knowing what to do with herself. "Whatever!" she finally decided, and just felt, tossing her notes into the air as she did.

While she walked out she heard Kicked-Ryuzaki shout after her: "No, don't take my lollipop!" She was still holding it in her hand.

* * *

L was unable to get up and chase after his lollipop. Naomi kicked hard. B saw this and took the chance to tease L.

"Hee hee, fool!" He held in lollipop in plain view for L to see, and waved it, like he would try to get a cat to play with a toy. Laughing all the while. L reached for it, but B, still waving the lollipop, moved backwards, bringing the lollipop with him.

"No!" L called when the sugar treat disappeared. He was left lying on the floor feeling completely defeated.

* * *

End ^.^ I hope everyone liked it.

To embolismic: Hope you liked my way of rewriting this.

To everyone else: Hope it wasn't too heavy for a humor fanfic.

And in case some of you didn't get it, B and L switched between going into the living room with Naomi. B was there first.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
